


I wanted to Make Sure You Weren't Going to Run Off

by Misskrose



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I wanted to Make Sure You Weren't Going to Run Off

You and James had been dating for a year and yet no one in the Funhause office knew. And while it hadn't bugged you at first it was starting to get to you.  
"Why do you want us to be a secret?” you asked one night while the two of you were laying on your bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We've been dating for almost a year James and yet despite how much you say your coworkers are like family I have yet to meet any of them so I have to wonder why?" James laughs a little.  
"You're right that they're like family to me but they tend to be a bit much so I wanted to make sure you weren't going to run off so easily cause I really do like you." You smiled at him.  
"Yeah sorry you're stuck with me cause I have no plans on going anywhere." James gives you a quick kiss.  
"Ok well then when do you want to meet them than?" James asked a big smile on face.  
"Well you were talking about how you guys are having a holiday party and you know how much I love an opportunity to dress up." James kissed you again.  
“It’s a date than.”


End file.
